Broken
by Chiiyuri
Summary: Elle l'avait toujours sincèrement aimée, à tel point qu'en faisant le point sur sa vie, ce qu'elle constatée la brisée.
Terminant sa lecture après plusieurs heures, une ravissante jeune femme au regard brun contempla la grande salle, dénué de chaleur humaine qu'était son salon avant que ces yeux noisette ne se posent sur l'horloge. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait rentrer pour quatre heures. Mais à son grand désarroi, ce fut encore une promesse bâclé, envolé par les courants tumultueux du vent qui brisait petit à petit son couple. Ce fameux vent avait un prénom doux et tendre à l'oreille mais qui faisait souffrir la belle demoiselle à un point qu'il n'était guerre possible d'imaginer.

La jeune femme alla se poser dans la salle de bain, qui était une pièce très étroite, malgré la grandeur du miroir auquel elle faisait actuellement face. Il y avait une douche sur le côté droit de la pièce, plaqué contre le mur blanc cassé, et on pouvait aussi y trouver un compartiment de tiroir pour y poser toutes sortes d'affaire diverses dont des serviettes, des gants de toilette et des ustensiles pour une hygiène dentaire et corporelle parfaite. La machine à laver le linge était contre le côté gauche mur au fond de la salle, faute de moyens et de place et enfin le radiateur qui ne chauffait plus tellement, se trouver derrière la demoiselle qui résidait en ce moment même dans la pièce.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était belle. Elle était douce. Elle était amoureuse. Mais elle était triste. Soupirant, la jeune femme captura dans ses mains un élastique et attacha c'est long et soyeux cheveux rouges. Se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir elle ne vit qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'elle était devenue. Une femme brisée.

Les souvenirs l'assaillaient encore, tandis que ses mains se tenaient au rebord du lavabo immaculé de blanc comme le reste d'ailleurs. Et tous ces beaux souvenirs n'eurent pour effet qu'amplifier ce sentiment douloureux qui avait pour nom ; la tristesse. Les larmes commencèrent à vouloir sortir de leurs prisons et s'échapper tels des condamnés, faisant leurs chemins doucement mais sûrement sur les les joues pâles de la ravissante demoiselle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec cet homme qu'elle chérissait tant resté gravé en elle comme de la roche. Tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble le bon comme le mauvais la suivait où qu'elle aille. La beauté rouge se rappelait encore du concours de circonstances qui avait produit leurs rencontres.

Ce jour-là, il tombait une pluie torrentielle. Tel un sanglot la pluie se déversait dans la ville à flot. Et par un malheureux hasard, notre charmante rousse se trouvait dehors, courant pour se dénicher un petit abri le temps que la pluie s'apaise. Heureusement pour elle, la belle jeune femme avait trouvé un endroit où se tenir, le temps que cette pluie cesse. Petit comme abri, mais cela faisait l'affaire ! Et comme si le hasard était né, c'est ainsi qu'elle le connut. Ils avaient attendu que la pluie s'apaise ensemble. Bien que les premières minutes furent silencieuses, ils finirent par se présenter et ils commencèrent à discuter, se charmer, et plaisanté ensemble. Seul, sous ce petit abri d'où on pouvait voir les larmes du ciel coulait. C'est ainsi que leur amour est né...

Cette belle rencontre ne fut que la première d'une longue liste interminable, entre ces deux jeunes amoureux de la vie. Bientôt, ils ne passèrent plus une journée sans se voir. C'était la raison et le cœur réunis. À eux deux, rien ne leur était impossible. Entre les rires, les sourires qui à eux seuls voulaient tout dire, ils se découvrir une réelle passion, non, une réelle attraction à l'égard de l'autre.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent ensemble, voulant voir jusqu'où iraient leurs nouveaux sentiments. Mais bien qu'ils étaient en couple, ce mot, ce petit mais incroyable mot qui change tout ne fut jamais prononcé. Enfin, jusqu'à un soir un peu trop arrosé.

Si le jeune homme n'aurait pas bu, il ne lui aurait pas dit, elle le savait, mais s'en fichait. Car à partir du moment ou de sa voix rauque et fatiguée dut à l'heure plus que tardive, il lui murmura ce : " **Je t'aime.** " Pour elle, ce fut comme une évidence. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Et à partir de ce moment, elle lui accorda toutes ces pensées. Elle s'attacha encore plus au jeune homme, et redécouvrit le mot : amour. Et ce fut sa plus grosse erreur. Maintenant, elle le savait. Toujours dans sa salle de bain, la rouquine serra le lavabo un peu plus fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si cela pourrait effacer tout ce mal, cette douleur. Mais elle le savait bien, c'était impossible. Tout avait été fini à l'instant où il avait croisé son regard. Notre jeune demoiselle n'avait rien vu arriver face à elle. Sa meilleure amie... Comme quoi, il fallait vraiment se méfier des apparences.

Et maintenant, elle était une femme trahie. Trompée. Seule. Et elle regrettait tout... Elle se maudissait d'être tombé sous le charme de ces yeux verts. D'avoir succombé à son sourire plein de bonheur. Et d'avoir cru en leurs avenirs ensemble. Mais alors, pourquoi quand il rentrait alors que la jeune femme se savait trompée et qu'il lui disait des " **Je t'aime.** " toujours plus faux aux oreilles de la demoiselle, elle lui pardonnait . Elle ne le savait pas.

Quittant la salle de bain pour sa cuisine, la charmante femme brisée, continuait de pensée. Mais à trop penser aux choses négatives, on en arrive à des conclusions hâtives. Quand la souffrance veut sa délivrance, on en arrive à des choix douloureux mais qui sur le coup, nous paraissent heureux.

C'est donc avec les larmes aux yeux, les souvenirs dans le cœur et une idée dans le crâne que la belle rousse se saisit d'un crayon, marquant ainsi le début d'une histoire qui ne pouvait que mal finir. Elle inscrivit quelques mots dessus, tout en pleurant, sachant que son amant n'avait aucune pensée pour elle, et alla le coller contre la porte du frigidaire de sa cuisine.

Après avoir fait cela, notre héroïne prit un objet, et retourna dans la salle de bain, les larmes de son cœur et de ces yeux coulant toujours plus fort. La pensée brouillon, elle se souvint d'une chanson que sa mère lui chantait étant enfant, cela parlait d'un monstre qui ne fut jamais accepté, et finit par se délivrer. Oui, elle aussi, elle allait se délivrer. Elle prit donc l'objet dont elle s'était emparé, un couteau de boucher, et l'amena vers ce parti qu'on ne cessait de malmener, puis fini par se le planter, afin de se délivrer.

Sur la porte du frigidaire, ont pu y trouvait une petite note avec écrit ceci ;

" _Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais. Et cela à tout jamais._ "

Elle se nommait Erza Scarlet, et par amour, elle s'était envolée


End file.
